Devito Raider
by Brododile
Summary: A retconned retelling of the first Tomb Raider game, starring Danny Devito as Lara Croft.
1. Part 1: That's my job

Larson Conway takes a good look at the almost mansion like house and then down at a file. "This is the place alright." He walks up the driveway and knocks on the door. A few seconds later a short looking unkempt man answered the door.

"The hell do you want?"

"uhh well my name is Larson Conway, I'm here to see Lara Croft is she in?"

The man lets out a sigh, "I'm Lara my dad was an asshole, I really prefer to be called L. Come in and make it quick, I have plans later involving Cinemax."

A look of confused and slight fear washed over Larson's face but he had a job that unfortunately requires the aid of this strange man. "Thank you very much.", he said as he walked in. The house was impressive on the inside with the living room being massive in size, however it seemed very empty. He thought not to mention it and took a seat on one of the chairs. L sat down across from him and took a drink of a knock off cola, "Want one?" He said lifting it up.

"No thanks, I'm actually here for some important business." Larson opened the file and took out a page and began reading from it.

"Lara... sorry L Croft, famed archaeologist who never allows pictures taken on any site they work on." "Though now I see why", he thought to himself.

"Yeah dude we all know that part, lets skip the history lesson and you tell me why you're here."

"I represent an employer named Jacqueline Natla, owner of Natla Technologies."

"Oh yeah I've heard of them, they play everything close to the chest. I respect that." L said while scratching his crotch.

Larson tried his best not to look disgusted and took a deep breath. "Look I'll level with you we want to hire you to excavate a tomb in Peru called the Qualopec and find an artifact."

"Oh yeah I heard they recently found that. What exactly do you need me to find there Mr. Conner?"

"It's Conway, we need you to find something called the Scion, We'll pay for for all expenses and give you a bonus after finding the artifact, but do you think a man of your... age can handle a tomb that was lost to time? You don't really seem spry like I've heard."

Lara smiles at that and stands up. he turns toward the island counter in his kitchen. The counter was about 5 feet wide. L took a runner's stance and shot like a bullet towards it. About half a foot away from it he jumps doing a flip in the air and lands on the other side. "Eat shit Conner."

"How the fuck did you do that?" Conway said with eyes wide open. L walked to the fridge and got another soda and took a long drink. "Same way a woman works up the courage to have sex with you, effort." He said with a chuckle. "Give me a week to get ready and I'll do it."

"Mrs. Natla will very much appreciate the good news, I'll be back next week to pick you up." Conway said while putting the file back together.

Lara walked back to the chair and sat down. He turned on the tv and turned back to Conway. "Sounds good now get the hell out, they got twins on tonight." He said while motioning to the door with the remote. Conway did a little bow and walked to the door. He opened it and took a step outside. He took a deep breathe, "Man that guy was an asshole."


	2. Part 2: Welcome to the jungle

"So that... is Lara Croft?" The co-pilot said confused doing a quick turn to look at L resting in the back of the cargo plane. The captain glanced over at him and smiled, "We aren't payed to care who that is, we just have to get his ass over the jungle. The rest is his and Natla's problem."

"Yeah good point." The co-pilot said thinking about that nice check coming his way. "But this dude seriously requested to be airdropped over the site? He kinda looks like die from a heart attack."

"Hey asshat I gave your mom the best pounding of her life so I know I can handle this." The voice came over the headset and scared the co-pilot a little. The captain laughed, "Well that answers that question doesn't it." The co-pilot looked like he wanted to say something but decided back-talking the co-client isn't worth it. The captain continued, "We're getting close Mr. Croft, should be about 15 more minutes till we're over the site."

Lara took a look at his watch and then reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a soda. He cracked it open and took a swig. Next he stood up and did a few stretches followed by a little bit of shadow boxing. "I'm ready to take on a dinosaur in a fist fight and knock his shit in." He then took a deep breath and reached into the duffel bag and pulled out two gun holsters and an ammo belt. He then began strapping them to his legs and waist.

After putting on the holsters he reached back into the duffel bag and pulled out a small box, he opened it up to reveal two pistols with clips in them and 4 extra clips. He started putting them on the belt and holsters as the co-pilot's voice came over his headset. "You expecting trouble down there?"

Lara kept looking at him and back down to his work as he spoke. "I never visit a site without at least one piece, you never know what is gonna happen." He pulled out one of the pistols and aimed it toward the co-pilot who grew wide eyed at the action. "Plus it's a great way to shut someone up when they get mouthy." He chuckled and put the gun back in the holster. The co-pilot turned back around and silently said, "This guy is fucking crazy."

"Alright we're getting ready to be over the site." The captain called back to him. L threw on a parachute and got close to the back. He shook his head a few times to pump himself up. "Open this bitch's ass up."

The captain stifled a laugh and hit the button opening the rear hatch. The cargo plane's back began opening letting in a gust of wind. Lara braced himself against it and slowly moved forward. The co-pilot couldn't resist and turned to watch him drop. "There's no way he's actually gonna do it." He thought.

The captain flipped a switched turning a light in the back from red to green, giving the go signal. L take a running stance and jumped out the plane flying quickly toward the ground. In the distance he could see a big temple sticking out of the ground.

At the site on the ground stood a group of people looking at various papers and readings. Slowly they all began to hear what sounded like a scream of excitement coming into range. They all looked up to see a short man with a parachute slowly floating down toward them. A few of them who looked like they could be the ones in charge looked at each other as to say this can't be who we've been waiting for. The man finally hit the ground with the parachute covering him. From under the chute you could see him struggling to get out from under it. After a few awkward minutes of everyone watching this display he finally was able to get out and began looking around at everyone staring at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" He said while pulling on his shirt. He then walked past all of them to the front of the site right before the temple. He turned around an coughed, "Alright which one of you shitsacks is in charge here?"

One man raised his hand slowly. "Alright you, you, and you come with me. You're gonna explain everything to me while we climb this bitch." He said pointing at the man who raised his hand and the two people closest to him. They all looked at each other and began to go toward L. As they climbed the steps to the top of the temple they explained to him that they believed the temple held a massive underground valley beneath it that held the artifact they were looking for but are unable to figure out how to open it. They made their way to the top of the temple and inside it. Inside the temple was a decent sized room with a skeleton sitting on a throne. The room was completely empty besides this throne. Lara began looking around studying the walls and floor of the room. "See there's nothing besides him." One of the men said while pointing at the skeleton. L stepped closer to the skeleton looking at it and the throne closely. He smiled and pulled off the skull, "Hey check it out, to be or not to...sssshhhiiittttt!" He said while falling down a small slide that opened in front of the throne.

The three men quickly ran up to the slide and looked down into it seeing Lara disappear out of sight while screaming. "Is he gonna die?" One of them asked turning to the one in the middle.

"I don't know, we need to let Natla know and wait a few days to see if he reappears."

They began to leave one by one exiting the temple. The last one stood by the doorway and turned looking back. A little smile crept onto his face and he laughed. "Steve!'" one of the others called back to him. He turned back around still smiling, "What? It was kinda funny." He said while walking down the steps.


	3. Part 3: Everybody do the dinosaur

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Lara kept repeating as his tried to get a grip on the rocks forming the slide. He was going fast and had no idea how far down he was going to be when it dropped him at his destination. He tried to calm himself down, wherever he ended up that was where he needed to be to get the Scion. He looked down and he could see a light coming up. "Alright next stop..." He trails off waiting for the exit while closing his eyes. After a few second he felt the slide disappear and he felt ground beneath him. He slowly stood up and looked around. "Oh a forest." He said looking around at the scenery slowly moving his eyes skyward. Overhead he sees a giant creature fly over and pauses. "Of dinosaurs..." He said slowly trying not to freak out. He decided it would be best to move quickly and keep his eyes open in case of more prehistoric predators.

A few hours pass as he moved his way through the forest seeing a few dinosaurs here and there but being as small as he is he was able to avoid drawing attention to himself. He saw a clearing coming up that opened into a big field with what looked like a stone structure in the middle of it. He slowly came out of the forest looking around seeing if there were any creatures around. It looked safe to him so he began walking toward the structure. "Man, I thought I'd at least have to fight off one dinosaur getting here." He said while undoing a wedgie in his pants. As he got closer he could see it looked like a smaller temple of the one he had entered before minus all the steps. He stopped standing in front of it. "Damn it, I was almost there too." He turned around to see three small dinosaurs standing behind him about 10 feet away. They were raptors with the one in the middle closer than the other two, it was clearly the pack leader. It was eyeing him closely and began to kneel down like it was about to charge. Another second passes and it flies forward head first at Lara. "Dumb ass," L thought leaning back slightly waiting for it to get closer. It came inches away from his face and Lara let fly a punch that was lightning quick straight into the raptor's jaw sending it reeling off to the side. "Wait what am I doing?" L said out loud as the creature was recovering from the uppercut. With a speed that only an expert marksman could demonstrate he grabbed his guns and shot a bullet into each head of the raptors. They each fell to the ground while he held his guns in the air close to his face. "I mean I do carry these things for this exact reason." He said doing the oh well motion with the guns in his hands. He holstered the pistols then stopped moving as he felt a tremor along the ground.

Without moving his head up to fully see he moved his eyes toward the forest. He could see a massive creature slowly moving through the forest toward the clearing. As it moved he heard a roar come from it that shook the ground again. "Yeah no, not dealing with that." He said quickly turning and going into the temple.

Inside the temple he began looking around, still feeling slight tremors from the creature outside. He could see a hallway leading deeper inside but couldn't see much farther in. He turned his head to the side and spat. "Just keep that money in mind." He started walking down the hall slowly keeping on the look out for traps. "You never know in these old ass things. Everyone trying to kill whoever enters it." He thought to himself. Just then he felt a button going down under his foot and saw two holes open in the wall to the left of him. An arrow shot out of the top hole and came flying at his face. He caught it inches from his face and let out a breath looking down slightly. He blinked a few times and saw another arrow sticking out of his thigh. He laughed a little and yanked it out, "At least it missed my massive dong." He took a few seconds to let the pain go down and kept going on.

He made his way into a big room with a giant fountain in the middle of it. The fountain had what looked like a two headed shark leaping up and shooting water out of it's mouths. The walls were covered in ancient painting that look like they depicted a war and a city falling into a large body of water. He made his way toward the fountain and looked into it, it was really shallow for such a big fountain. He walked all the way around it going back and forth looking at the walls and the fountain. "Ahhhhh, I hate this puzzle shit." He said shaking his head. He looked up at the shark heads and noticed one of the eyes looked different than then others. "Well I'm not climbing my ass up there." He said pulling out a pistol and aiming it at the eye. He fired one shot at it and it shattered. The fountain stopped shooting water and the floor of it slowly began to move downward becoming a stairway. He waited for the water to flown down before stepping in and going down the stairs.

As he made his way to the bottom of the staircase he could see a large amount of light coming from the room within. He stepped into it revealing what looked like a cave with a hole in the ceiling letting light pour in. At the other side of the cave was another skeleton sitting on a throne. In his left hand sat a small object while his right hand rested on a rusted sword. He walked over to the throne and studied the object that was in his hand. It was about palm sized and looked like a smooth stone with a symbol on it. He put his hand on it looking at the skeleton and around. He closed his eyes and picked up the stone. He tensed up expecting something bad to happen but after a few seconds opened his eyes. He began to relax as the skull turned and looked at him. "Keep it safe" It said and fell of the skeleton. L jumped back not expecting that to happen. "Jesus fuck, stay dead." He said while pointing at the skull. After pocketing the Scion he saw a symbol appear on the left side of the cave. He walked over to it and gave it a confused look. He then looked to his left and his right. He shrugged and said, "Let's hope something happens. He reached out and touched the symbol. The wall felt like syrup and pulled his hand in. He tried fighting it but it was no use he was pulled in completely.

Next thing Lara knew he was flung from a wall into a room. He hit the ground and slowly got up brushing himself off. He looked around and noticed he was in the room of the first temple. "Glad that worked out." He said walking toward the exit. He started down the stairs and looked at the site below. It seemed deserted besides one person but he couldn't quite make them out yet. As he got closer he realized it was Conway, and he was on the phone with someone. "Hey Conner buddy long time no see." He waved as he came into earshot. Conway turned to him and quickly hung up. "It's Conway Mr. Croft. I take it you found the artifact?"

L took it out of his pocket and showed him. "Yep, and even better I kicked a raptor's ass." He laughed not seeing the look on Conway's face. Conway reached down into his belt and pulled out a gun holding it toward Lara. "I'll take that , no sudden movements please." L looked shocked. "Conner what are you doing?"

"I said it's Conway you damn fool!" Conway almost screamed. "Now hand over the Scion." L looked over him, he was serious but he had made a mistake by not having his finger on the trigger and instead held it on the side of the gun. In a quick move Lara dropped the Scion and pulled out both pistols firing one shot out of each. One hitting Conway's gun knocking it out of his hand and the other shot hitting him in the stomach.

Conway fell to his knees. "How the hel..." He trailed off grabbing his stomach in pain. L put one pistol away and picked back up the Scion. He walked over to Conway and held his other pistol to his head. "Tell me everything douche bag."

Conway's eyes looked almost wild as he spat out "You think you can stop her? Natla will get the Scion and find Atlantis. She will get their technology and she will rule this wretched wor.." At that moment L accidentally sneezed jerking forward and pulling the trigger killing Conway before he could finish. He looked down at the body and sucked air through his teeth "My bad Conner, you know how allergies are."

He pulled out a compass and took a look at it before pocketing it again. "Now to find that bitch and get my money."


	4. Part 4: Bad blood

"But she was sleeping with my cousin, not only that the *beep* got her pregnant..." The TV droned on but Heath Rowson was really paying attention. He was watching the pickup truck slowly making its way to the security post he manned. He grabbed his radio and hit the button presumably calling in to someone in the office building of the compound. "Hey Wyatt, you there?"

A small amount of feedback came over the radio before a voice answered him, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Yeah,... I think that inspector from Alabaster is here..." He trailed off waiting a few seconds before letting go of the button. "Alright, I'll let Natla know. Don't forget to check his id."

"Hey I'm not a rookie anymore Mr. Folks." Heath said laughing a little before setting the radio down and going to the window of the post. He stood there a second looking at the man in the truck. He was a short man and a little unkempt looking. "I know Alabaster said the guy was a little strange but I wasn't expecting this." He thought to himself. The man rolled down the window and handed him his id. "Man ya'll are kinda hard to find out here, not many places in the desert."

"Yeah." He said taking his id. "Ms. Natla likes her privacy, but you already knew that Mr..." He looked down at the id "Reynolds." He walked over to the computer and looked at the email pulled up on the screen. "Blah blah blah, head technician Frank..." He looked at the id again. "Reynolds." He walked back to the window and handed the man his id back. " Alright, you're good to go Mr. Reynolds. You can see where to park from here. Hope you Alabaster boys can give this compound the overhaul it needs." Heath said tipping his hat slightly.

The man rolled up the window and threw the truck in drive making his way to the parking lot. He parked the truck and grabbed a clipboard before hopping out of the truck. He made his way to the back of the truck and pulled out what looked like a tool box. He took a second to look around at the compound. All it housed was a security post and a 10 story office building, the secret headquarters of Natla Technologies. He was lucky that they decided to work with Alabaster or he would have had to come in guns blazing. He smiled a little, "Finally a job that would have a huge mess." He thought glancing back to the security guard watching tv. "Time to kill this bitch." He said quietly and made his way to the office building. Once inside the lobby he made his way over to the counter and set the tool box down.

Behind the counter was a woman on a computer typing frantically who quickly held up one finger signalling it would be a second. Lara took a deep breath and glanced over at the security guard who was sitting behind the counter playing on his phone. "Sorry for the wait Mr. Reynolds." The woman said moving to search through a stack of papers. "Ah here." She said handing him a paper with electrical information about every floor. "We need you to check floors 2-7 as well as floor 9 to see how to supercharge the electronics, or whatever Mrs. Natla hired you for. I don't speak tech."

L laughed. "Well you're kinda right." He said while turning toward the elevator. He kept a smile on his face till the door close. As soon as it closed he hit the button for the 7th floor. He had the floor plan Alabaster gave him memorized. He knew that most of the computers on each floor were just a screen with an empty case attached. Besides the crew in the lobby and the security post only a handful of scientists worked here and Natla didn't want them here while Alabaster was inspecting the building. He opened up the tool box and pulled out a soda quickly gulping it down and throwing the can to the side. The elevator doors opened showing what seemed to be a normal office layout. Lara quickly made his way through the floor ending up in the break room. He turned toward a wall with a motivational poster with a cat playing on it. He reached into the tool box and pulled out a glove. He put it on taking a second to look at the thumb which had an artificial finger print on it. "Man, I wish I would have thought of this one." He took his gloved hand and covered the right eye of the cat. As he did it you could hear a quiet whirring behind the wall. After a few seconds a part of the wall opened and a knob appeared. He smiled and turned it opening the wall fully revealing a hidden hall. L stepped inside and closed the door. The hall had 7 door running down it and at the end of it. L took a minute to think. "It's Tuesday so she should be in..." He pointed at the doors one at a time until he stopped at the second one on the left. "There." He walked over to it quietly and sat the tool box down. He opened it up and pulled on a pistol with a suppressor on it as well as what looked like a grenade. He sat the tool box aside and took a few steps back. He took a deep breath and ran at the door kicking it open. "Honey I'm home." He said as he threw the rounded object into the room. As the object landed it glowed and the lights turned off in the room. Behind the desk in the room sat Jacqueline Natla who reeled back in her chair from the shock. "Who the he... oh it's you Mr. Croft." She said re-positioning herself and reaching under the desk to hit a button.

"Don't worry babe no one is gonna interrupt us. That little device knocked out the power to this room." He said aiming the gun at her. "Now, get your pretty little ass out from behind that desk. I don't want the first shot to have to be in one of those beautiful blue eyes." He said motioning with the gun.

She slightly tilted her head back and bit her lip. She stood up hands in the air complying with his demand. "Very well Mr. Croft let's not do anything crazy." L smiled and quickly fired off two rounds, one into each knee. "Bitch my whole life is crazy."

She screamed as she fell to her knees. "You insignificant little bug, how dare you oppose me. I was going to rule this world with the ancient technology of Atlantis. All I needed was the Scion."

"Oh that? I sold it on my way over here. Got some good money for it."

"You what?" She hissed through her teeth. "Who the hell would buy it? No one knows what it is for besides me."

L smiled slyly. "The same people who have been helping me my whole life..." His smiled widen and his eyes narrowed looking down on her like she was the one beneath him. "Alabaster."

Natla's eyes widen and she looked down. Her heart was beating fast. "You see Natla honey, what you think is your greatest weapon was actually your biggest weakness. Only two guards, an assistant and a skeleton crew of scientists. All of who can't talk to you unless you want them to. You're way too private in your little kingdom up here." He walked over to her and lifted her head with the gun.

She had tears in her eyes. "But why? Why did Alabaster choose you? I was going to give them the world, the ability to be the 1%. What do you have that I don't? What could a worm like you offer them? Answer me Croft!"

His face grew somber as he began thinking of how to answer. "I have the one thing you could never give them..." He pulled the trigger firing one final shot into her head. "The Croft research."


	5. Part 5: Livin la vida loca

The man stood in front of the double doors, clearly tired of waiting. "How much longer?" He thought looking down at his watch. The tests should be done and he needed to know the answers to his questions, well one question really... Is his son going to be the one they need?

Finally a doctor walked through the double doors with a clipboard in hand. He was looking down at it as he walked through them and almost ran right into the man standing there. "Woooah." He cleared his throat. "Mr. Croft I didn't expect you to be right here."

"Well?" Richard Croft said obviously waiting to be told the results.

"Ah, well you won't like it..." He cleared his throat again. "We don't know how it happened but he seems to have received the recessive genes of both yourself and Amelia. When he grows up he will be the shortest known Croft.

"Damn it, I thought it would work!" Richard said clenching his fists.

"Richard... there's something else you need to know..." The doctor spoke with a somber tone. Richard went back to looking at him with his fists still clenching. "It's well..." The doctor took a deep breath.

"Tell me James"

"If you plan on giving him the serum he would have about a 50/50 chance of surviving it. However, if he was to survive, his recessive genes would be strengthened dramatically and would be passed down. We could have the one we are looking for after maybe 2 or 3 more generations." James said handing him the clipboard. Richard looked it over and handed it back turning around after.

"I swore to my father, and he to his father before me. We would do whatever it takes to find the ultimate cure. Amelia knows, when he comes of age he will either die or become stronger." Richard stated tonelessly running his hand over his hair. "If the boy was meant to be a disappointment so be it, we'll just try again." He turned back around. "You might think me a monster but this is the curse of the Croft family, we will suffer for the world to improve."

James sat the clipboard down. "Richard you know I understand better than anyone, your family as grown right beside Alabaster. We wouldn't exist without your help. You know... that we have our skeletons too." He pat Richard on the shoulder. "With all that out of the way you still need to name your son."

Richard thought for a moment. "More than likely he'll be a disappointment, but maybe if we pour on the suffering his will shall bring him through the trials." He smiled at this. "His name will be Lara, a joke of a name for a joke of a son." James picked up the clipboard and turned hiding his face from Richard. He wrote down the name and went back through the doors. "He's a cruel man, but he has to been. The world is on his family's shoulders and it can't afford emotion."

16 years later...

L found himself waking up groggily with everything slowly coming into focus. He was in a white room laying down. He tried moving his hands up to his head but found he couldn't move them. "What the hell?" He said still trying to struggle. He looked around more closely to see that he was in a hospital room of some kind. "Help!" He yelled loudly while still struggling but it was no use he was trapped.

The door leading to the room opened and a man wearing a mask stepped inside. "Ah, you're awake finally. Richard he's ready." The man said waving his hand outside the door. The man walked over to a counter with a syringe and bottle with a clear substance inside it. As he began drawing the liquid into the syringe Richard Croft steps into the room wearing a doctors coat with his mask down. "Hello Lara I know you're confused but trust me this is for the best."

"What the hell are you gonna do to me old man?!" L spat at him nothing but anger in his eyes. "Does mom know about this?"

Richard walked over to him and ran his hand against his face. "Yes son she does. This is the curse of the Croft family. We sacrifice our bodies for the greater good."

L's eyes changed from anger to fear."W...what are you gonna do to me?" He said glancing at the syringe.

Richard smiled warmly like a father proud of their child. "This serum will super charge your cells. No matter what shape you are in you will be as strong as an Olympic athlete. You will be the 4th generation of Croft to inherit this gift. You must try your best to hide it from the world though. They aren't ready yet. I'll tell you all of it after you're better. The serum... takes about a day to fully run it's course."

"Will it hurt?" L said almost crying.

Richard smiled. "Not as much as you'd think, until it reaches your heart... then you'll want to die." He decided to leave out the fact that he might actually die from it. If he doesn't know he won't think about it and his chances of survival are higher.

L took a deep breath. "OK, I'm ready."

James grabbed his arm and pushed the syringe into it. "It will take a few seconds." Lara tried his best to lay back and relax thinking finally his dad will be proud of him. He smiled at the thought. Then his whole body tensed up and he screamed.

9 years later...

The crowd was going wild, they had never seen such a small man fight like he was. He was running circles around his opponent catching him in his ribs with every hit. The bigger man in the makeshift ring was known as the "Bull" around these parts. Very few could keep up with him let alone could dodge his punches. This little guy, whoever he was was a monster and the Bull wanted to finish the fight before he could lose. The little guy took a step back and the Bull saw this as his chance. He drew his face back and let it loose flying toward the guy's face. With a speed he had never seen before the little fighter blocked the punch and caught him with an uppercut knocking him out instantly. The crowd went nuts as the challenger threw his hands in the air victoriously. Unknown to him a man took a picture of him on a phone as he did so. He quickly left the crowd and waited outside.

After about 30 minutes the fighter walked out and stopped. "I knew you'd come looking for me sooner or later." He turned looking at the man and sticking his hand in his bag. "Walk away, I want nothing to do with Alabaster or my father's bullshit."

"Whoa, easy . I'm just here to talk. I think you'd like to hear what I have to say." The man said putting his hands up.

"I'll pass I'm done with being a guinea pig for ya'll."

"Oh? But you're still drinking caffeine." The man said pulling out the phone and holding it out to him. L looked at him and took the phone. On the screen was a picture of him standing there with his hands up, however his entire body was blurry.

"What can I say? You don't just throw away that kind of power." He said handing the phone back.

The man waved his hand as to say no. "Keep it, it will be how we get in touch with you."

"I told you..."

"Yes yes I know what you said. I'll be honest with you Mr. Croft. We have your DNA. If we wanted to continue your family's research we could do it without you."

"Then why the hell do you need me?" L said starting to get annoyed.

"Your father also helped us out at our archaeological sites. Being a man who could do things most couldn't came in handy quite a bit and well... with him gone we could use your help."

"Why should I help you? You helped my parents nearly kill me. I'm just glad they are finally in the dirt where they belong." L said spitting on the ground.

"Mr. Croft we believe... well we think your DNA was closer to what we needed than James and Richard previously thought. We just need the time to fully analyze and break it down. We owe you everything Lara... sorry L." He held out his hand. "You'll be even richer and all expenses will be covered. Please if not for your family's legacy, do it for the world."

L thought a second "Richer eh?" He grabbed his hand and shook it while pocketing the phone with his other hand. "I'm not the kind of man to turn down more money."


End file.
